


Laced Drink

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Boris decides he can't risk losing Valery.





	Laced Drink

"How about a drink, Valera? It will help take your mind off the trial tomorrow."

Valery nodded, distracted by his whirling thoughts. He knew what he had to do, but he knew the price would be steep. He glanced over at the tall man across the room fixing their drinks. That man had become the most important thing in his life over the past year. And what he was contemplating doing meant he might very well not see him again after tomorrow.

Boris blocked Valery's sight from the drinks he was preparing. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he couldn't lose Valery. That man meant everything to him! But he knew Valery's sense of right would make him risk everything. Boris cared about things being put right too, but he cared even more about Valery. And so, knowing Valery would ultimately make the choice to tell the truth, Boris had decided to take control of things and take the decision out of Valery's hands.

Boris carefully poured the little packet's contents into Valery's drink. Fortunately, the strong vodka would mask any odd taste and the substance wouldn't hurt Valery, but it would make him too sick to be at the trial. He brought the drinks over, careful to give Valery the right one.

"Drink up, Valera! Then we should probably turn in early so we're fresh for tomorrow."

"Okay, Borja, but I doubt I'll sleep."

"I'll rub your back until you drift off to sleep. You'll be snoring in no time at all." _And you really will be tonight._

Within five minutes of getting in bed, Valery was snoring away. If it wasn't for what would come the next morning, Boris would have been tempted to lace Valery's drink a couple times a week.

Early the next morning, Valery leaped out of bed and dashed for the bathroom. The next minute, Boris heard him retching into the toilet. As he got up to care for Valery, he felt a pang of guilt. _But he can't go to that trial!_

When the retching continued, Boris called Charkov to report Valery's condition. He hated talking to that slimy excuse of a human, but he needed Charkov to support Valery's absence at the trial so there wouldn't be any repercussions.

As he had expected, Charkov was suspicious and insisted on coming by to check on Valery. "I don't know if he's trying to pull something, Comrade, but I'll be the judge of that."

Thirty minutes later Charkov arrived. Valery was in the middle of another retching fit, and Charkov quickly put his handkerchief over his mouth and motioned for Boris to join him outside.

"You're right, Comrade Shcherbina, there's no way he can attend. He would disgrace the Soviet Union in front of the other scientists. You'll have to make his portion of the presentation in his place. I hope you're prepared to do so."

"Yes, Comrade Charkov. Since he started getting sick early this morning, I've been preparing in case of just this situation."

Charkov nodded. "Then I'll see you in two hours."

Boris went back in. When he told Valery he'd be presenting his material, Valery tried to protest, but was overcome by another bout of vomiting. As Boris washed his face afterwards, Valery conceded that there was no way he would be able to attend, let alone present.

His face went pale (paler than it already was). "Boris! You can't tell them! They'll shoot you, or something else terrible!"

Boris raised an eyebrow. "But you were going to, weren't you, Valera? It's okay for you to risk your life, but not for me to?"

Valery hung his head, caught by Boris' question. He had no answer to that. 

"Don't worry, Valera. I'm not as brave and foolhardy as you. I have no intention of losing my life. We'll just have to find another way."

Valery nodded and let Boris tuck him into bed with a warm washcloth, hot water bottle and bedpan nearby. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Valera. Try not to worry and get some rest."

The trial went well. Boris managed to explain xenon poisoning and the rest without messing up, and he didn't drop one card. Ulana was furious that Valery couldn't be there, but Boris didn't care. As long as his Valera was safe.

Sitting outside during a brief recess, Boris watched a tiny inchworm crawl on his finger. It was so beautiful! And so was that scientist back at home waiting for him, and now he would be safe.


End file.
